Hello, love
by Leocub
Summary: This fan fic is about Caroline, who visits New Orleans in search of her missing witch friend, only to discover that she is in danger because she is Klaus's biggest weakness. Face to face, sparks fly once more but can love overcome centuries of hatred? Set some time after Klaus leaves Mystic Falls for good. (Hayley doesn't exist)


Hello, Caroline

"What?" Enzo said, seeing Caroline's glum face. "We're on holiday, crack a smile every once in a while. We're the lucky ones."

Caroline wasn't feeling so lucky. They were in New Orleans, she and Enzo, in search of Bonnie, who, in a long line of disappearing acts, had yet to show her face from her latest one. Stefan had insisted she was in New Orleans, in with the "wrong crowd", and she and Enzo were the only two left out of the Mystic Falls gang who wouldn't be killed on first entering.

Everyone else, including Elena, were high on the wanted list in New Orleans, by Klaus, Marcel, Rebekah, all for different but potentially lethal reasons.

They had already tried Toulouse, but now Enzo was pressing for Bourbon street, and though they hadn't many places left to look, Caroline felt hesitant about that one specific place. Call it instinct. She was hoping to avoid all glimpse of Klaus, his family and his disciples.

"We're not on holiday, moron. We're looking for Bonnie."

"Ugh," Enzo said. "I only came along for the prospect of a good time, not so interested in finding your witchy friend."

"Come on, I heard there are great bars in the French quarter. We deserve a break. I heard Rousseau's is excellent for its liquor.

"Fine," Caroline said, sighing. "One drink."

"That's the spirit."

The bar was smoky and somewhat dark and dingy, but they sat at the tall bar-stools. Enzo eyed the pretty blonde drying glasses with a bored expression. "Hello sweetheart. Two glasses of your finest liquor, please. Easy on the ice."

"Sure," she said, pouring the drinks. "You out of towners?"

"What gave it away?" Caroline said darkly, taking a deep swig. The blonde went off to tend orders and Caroline gave Enzo a pointed look.

"So what next? Bonnie's probably placed a spell around herself so we can't find her."

"Man," Enzo said. "If she doesn't want to be found shouldn't we just let her be?"

"New Orleans is dangerous, Enzo," Caroline hissed. "It's not safe for her, okay?"

"You got that right," a voice said behind her. They swivelled round to see a tall, dark man in front of them. "New Orleans is specifically dangerous for a Caroline Forbes."

"Who the hell are you?" she said with attitude.

"Marcel, I don't want any trouble here," the bartender snapped. "Take it outside."

"Marcel?" Caroline's head whipped around. She remembered Klaus describing him as the empire thief, one of New Orleans's most dangerous vampires. Next to Klaus of course. Even so, they didn't stand a chance. She leapt off her stool, pushing Enzo back with her forearm.

"Don't come near me." she said, drawing back, but it was too late. He had upturned several tables, Enzo had thrown the bottle of liquor at his head, and they were engaged in a head tackle. Caroline jumped on them both, punching Marcel as hard as she could in the stomach, but he threw her off easily, and she landed against the bar, breaking hundreds of bottles. She picked up a table and threw it at Marcel, but already hordes of vampires were pressing themselves through the door, wrenching Caroline, tying her arms behind her. One of them broke Enzo's neck to quieten him, and Marcel walked directly up to Caroline, punching her hard in the face. Blood spurted from her nose, drenching her black and she growled furiously.

"I'm going to have some fun with you," he whispered. "Payback is so sweet."

"I don't know what beef you have with Klaus, but it has nothing to do with me," she said thickly through blood. "Let us go. We're not here to fight."

Marcel looked around at the bar. "Yet you've done a spectacular job of it, so why stop now?"

He broke her neck.

"Klaus," Rebekah said. "Marcel just phoned,"

Klaus sighed from the sofa where he was sitting, brooding over the downfall of his beloved empire. "I don't care to speak to him today, sister. And I'm really not in the mood for company."

"Oh, Klaus, believe me, he's got something you'd care for."

"Not interested."

"No? Not even if it concerns a certain blonde? A blonde known for ripping out hybrid hearts? Rebekah said, enjoying Klaus's confused grimace.

"A bunch of baby vampires, white oak stakes, a hybrid army, the Salvatores, a reluctant blonde from Mystic Forbes? Ring any bells?"

The drink fell from Klaus's hand.

"Caroline?"

"The one and only. Marcel has her. Heard some pretty convincing screams down the phone as well."

But Klaus was already a blur.

When Caroline awoke, she found she was tied tightly to a wooden chair, a man hovering over her threateningly, rope cutting into her skin. Her mouth was gagged, and the skin on her chest was blistering beneath vervain chains. She moaned slightly, focussing on the man.

Marcel ripped the gag from her mouth, and Caroline coughed slightly.

"Wake up, gorgeous. It's play time. Any minute now, your man's gonna arrive, and when he does, I need you ready. A pretty face just doesn't cut it. I need more blood." He twisted the stake in her shoulder and Caroline screamed. When she regained composure, she glared at him out from under her hair, which had fallen past her face.

"My man?" Caroline croaked, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play coy, Caroline. I know why you're here."

"You do?"

"For him, am I correct?" Marcel said, pointing his stake at the glass wall, behind which, as Caroline suddenly felt like whimpering, stood three Mikaelson brothers, Klaus in the middle.

They couldn't move in any closer though, because an invisible barrier seemed to separate them.

"Klaus?" Caroline whispered, horrified.

"Hello, Caroline," he said, smiling slightly. "One night in town and you wreck my favorite bar."

Caroline grimaced painfully. "You know I like to make an entrance."

"Yes, you should credit your charming girl for the state of the bar. Quite handy throwing tables." Marcel said.

"I don't doubt it," Klaus replied, keeping his eyes fixed on Caroline, so intense she felt as though they were burning holes through the glass. "Are you hurt, love?"

Caroline shook her head wearily, and Marcel waved his stake at Klaus, trying to get his attention.

"Bit young for you, isn't she? Didn't think the great Klaus would fall for a baby vamp."

"What makes you think I've fallen for her?" His question was casual, but his eyes flared with anger.

"Please. Don't mock my intelligence. I tortured Elijah for days before you found him. One phone call to your sister and you're all over me with backup. But don't think you can get in, Davina's placed a pretty foolproof spell around this chamber. My torture chamber, as I like to put it. You can hear me, but you can't feel me." He smiled, and pulled Caroline's head back, which lolled weakly. He traced his fingers down Caroline's delicate collarbone, brushing her soft skin. Somewhere behind the wall Klaus was shuddering with fury. "Would you like to say your last words to your man, Caroline?"

She glared at Marcel.

"Caroline," Klaus took a step towards her, and the invisible wall threw him back. "I was under the impression you didn't want to accept my invitation. By all my accounts, you haven't left Mystic Falls for months. Not that I've been spying of course; that would have gone against your terms of agreement."

Only Klaus would flirt with her in such a situation as this. And then Caroline realised, he was trying to take her mind off the fact she was about to die.

"You… lurker." she managed weakly.

"400 miles between Mystic Falls and New Orleans and lurker is the best you come up with?"

A look lingered between them, a little longer than was socially acceptable, until Caroline glanced away, hair falling across her face.

"Marcel," Klaus said evenly, turning his attention back to the vampire. "Untie the girl, give her to me, and I'll sleep on an adequate punishment to unleash upon you tomorrow."

"Nice try, Klaus." Marcel said, pointing the stake at his chest. "But I'm no longer under your reigns." He cleared his throat. "So this is the Mystic Falls girl, is it?" He regarded Caroline critically. "Not too bad, I'll admit." He looked up at Klaus and smirked. "But then you always did have good taste, didn't you?"

He stabbed the vervain-soaked stake into one of her hands, causing Caroline to scream out loud.

"Tut tut." He said thoughtfully."Hasn't got a very high pain threshold, has she? Not an original vampire, I guess. Oh dear, I've heard you normals are so… breakable."

Caroline opened her mouth again. "What's that, sweetheart?" Marcel bent closer and Caroline took the opportunity to spit into his face.

Marcel roared in fury and Klaus smashed his fist against the glass. "You lay one hand on her and I'll snap your neck," he yelled, his eyes wild. "You see that I won't!"

Elijah looked round at Kol, having realised that Klaus was losing what little grasp he had left of his patience.

"LET HER GO!" Klaus yelled. "LET HER GO!"

"Klaus, please, you're not helping anyone." Elijah begged. "We need a witch to break the curse surrounding the building. Klau-" he snatched up his arm. "You're giving your true feelings away, brother. Don't let your emotions betray you."

"He's going to kill her," Klaus hissed.

"He needs leverage, he won't kill her, he'll just torture her-" Kol trailed off at the sight of Klaus's furious face.

"I'm going to kill him." he said. But Elijah was already on the phone, speaking rapidly to Sophie.

While all of this was happening outside, Marcel was having a field day on the inside with Caroline. "You're feisty," he said, "I like that about you. You know… I'd like to say you're the first girl I've tortured at Klaus's expense. But I'd be lying. You are however, the first girl unrelated to him, that I've managed to get my hands on."

Caroline continued to glare at him, trying not to let on how much pain she was in. "Screw you," she hissed at him, blood trailing from her mouth. She glanced over at Enzo's unconscious form, praying he was still alive.

"Now I'm guessing you've got mountains of valuable information stored away in that pretty blonde head of yours," he said, pressing the stake closer to her jugular. "And I'm pretty intent on finding it out."

As he smashed the tip of the stake into her chest, Caroline let out another scream which was drowned out by the explosion of glass and wood, which cascaded upon them. The barrier was broken and Klaus smashed the glass door open with a kick.

"Marcel," Klaus said politely, right before he walked up to him and snapped his neck.

"You know that doesn't kill him." Elijah called, over from where he had just killed one of Marcel's men.

"Bet it makes him feel better though," Kol smirked at Elijah. Klaus was already unbinding Caroline's wrists, bound with vervain-drenched ropes. Klaus flinched slightly at the acid, but threw it to the ground before his skin blistered.

"Okay, love. Come here." He pulled Caroline into his arms and lifted her, given that her focus was slipping, the constant torture rendering her weak and unable to walk.

"Elijah, get him," he said, nodding towards the slumped figure of Enzo. They walked away from the scene of destruction, Klaus's face filled with irrepressible fury.

Caroline's consciousness must have slipped for a few minutes, because when she opened her eyes, she was somewhere very warm.

"It's okay, sweetheart," he said softly. "You're safe now."

"I'm never safe," she muttered. "I live in Mystic Falls."

He chuckled lightly. "That's why I extended an invitation to you here, one you persistently and perpetually insist on rejecting."

"New Orleans hasn't exactly been destination of the year so far," she muttered.

"That's because you took the wrong route in, love. You should have called me; it's not like you don't have my number."

Caroline frowned at the odd angle of his head. "Am I… Am I in your lap?"

She threw her arms in the air, and pulled herself upright. "God, Klaus, what is _wrong_ with you?"

"I didn't hear you protesting before," he said, somewhat sulkily.

"Yeah, because I was _unconscious_."

Klaus sighed and leant back in his seat; it only just occurred to Caroline that they were in a car, racing tarmac,

"A car? Really?" Caroline said.

"I have a reputation to uphold, Caroline. I can't just run everywhere, it gives the wrong impression to my troops."

"Your minions, you mean. Is one driving this thing right now?"

"This thing as you so poetically put it, is a Carrera GT, and yes, one is."

"That means virtually nothing to me," Caroline said, squinting out the window. "Where are we going? Where's Enzo?"

"By Enzo I suppose you mean that foul tongued brit vamp."

"I do." Caroline said seriously. "Please tell me you didn't kill him."

"Do you really think so low of me?"

She gave him a look.

"I didn't kill him, Caroline. I simply packed him off to the house, which, coincidentally is where we're headed now."

"But you and I had to share this car."

"Precisely."

Caroline closed her eyes and connected the facts, though her head felt groggy and her chest was throbbing in pain. "You broke me free."

"Correct," Klaus said. "We had a witch put a stop to the binding spell." He sighed and reached for her hand. "I am sorry, Caroline. Marcel and I are a little at odds at the moment. I never meant for harm to befall you."

"No," she said, quickly, withdrawing her hand from his. "It wasn't your fault. And I can hardly complain; you saved my life." But the words sounded hollow, distant to her own ears, and Klaus frowned.

"Caroline?"

She tried to say something; open her mouth but her limbs seemed uncoordinated and clumsy. Then the world was tipping, Klaus was spinning, her head was slipping forwards and two warm arms were holding her up, and blissful unconsciousness fell upon her.

The next thing she remembered were murmured voices speaking in hurried, hushed tones. She felt someone lift her body, her head rolling sideways into a wall of warm muscle; someone's chest, and she was gently laid upon a silken comforter. Her head was gently propped up by someone's hand, she heard soft murmurings, the undeniable ripping of skin, and then Klaus pressing his warm blood to her lips.

Words she recognized; "Have at it, sweetheart."

She sucked for a long while, enjoying the taste of his blood, feeling warmth and strength slowly flood her bones. When she sucked particularly hard on his vein, pulling gently at his fingers, Klaus would stiffen and moan slightly, but he never pushed her off.

"Caroline," he murmured finally. "You need to leave me with some, sweetheart."

Caroline pressed her lips together, breathing somewhat heavily. "Sorry," she whispered, her eyelids feeling heavy again. Before she could even ask him what was wrong with her, she fell fast asleep.

Caroline had no idea how long she slept for; but when she did finally open one eye suspiciously, the light of dawn was trickling through the window, spilling across the bed she had been laid upon. Which now, was coincidentally empty. She pulled herself out of the warm sheets, stumbling slightly, still off balance, and was pleased to see Klaus hadn't removed her clothes. She smoothed her blonde curls, tugging them away from her forehead and moved towards the door.

"I hope you're not going to tuck tail and run." Klaus blocked her exit out the door. "Just when things were getting interesting?"

"Klaus," Caroline breathed, taking in his appearance properly. His dirty blonde curls were cropped quite short, his jaw brushed with day-old stubble, his eyes as serious and as blue as she remembered them, only more so, because they were back to their old ways, piercing _her_ face. He was wearing a charcoal-coloured shirt, the sleeves of which were pushed up past his elbows. His leather necklace was half-hidden underneath his collar, and she could see one blackbird peaking out at her. She remembered what Damon once told her, his words ricocheting through her confused brain. "Because he's obsessed with you."

She shook Damon away, and Klaus smiled.

"Hello, sweetheart."

Caroline elbowed him in the chest. "Get away from me"

"Not very friendly considering I just saved your life."

"Yeah, well, old habits die hard."

She stopped, chewing the inside of her cheek, deliberating. "But… for what it's worth, thank you for saving me."

"It was my pleasure."

Caroline rubbed her neck tiredly. "I feel so exhausted," she murmured, "What did he do to me?" she asked, rubbing her sore wrists.

"Venom," Klaus said. "The kind that's going to make you weak for the next few days. Luckily though, you're in the presence of a hybrid who just happens to have no shortage of regenerative blood supplies for you."

"Luckily," Caroline murmured, looking at him suspiciously. She could already smell the inside of his wrist, the faint fragrance of his skin which he pressed so violently against her yesterday, and Caroline flushed, her stomach clenching tightly, remembering the way she had reacted. It was personal. A lot, a lot personal. Maybe too much so. Maybe she shouldn't have enjoyed it so much.

"Perhaps I'll feed later," she said weakly. "From a blood bag, and not your vein."

Klaus cocked an eyebrow and drew back his sleeve. "So what brings you to New Orleans?"

"We're in search of someone," Caroline admitted.

"We?" Klaus pressed.

"Enzo," she said, stretching her arm. "Is he still here?"

"Yes," Was it her imagination, or did he sound sulky about that? Was he jealous? Caroline tried very hard not to feel too smug about that, but it was difficult, particularly after the many downfalls she had recently faced in terms of guys.

"Is it me, or are you replacing this delectable brit with another cheapened version? You know I'm only a phone call away, don't you?"

"Ha ha," she said weakly.

"You shouldn't go anywhere for a couple of days anyway," Klaus said finally, "You're too weak." He bit the inside of his palm, allowing a pool of blood to leak out onto the surface. Caroline closed her eyes and tried to tame the hunger welling up inside her, but it was practically impossible.

Klaus took a step closer to Caroline and nodded seriously down at his hand. Unable to resist, Caroline snatched up his hand and sucked on his cut, gulping down his blood and moaning softly. Klaus brushed the hair from her face and stumbled over to the wall, smacking his back against it. Although Caroline couldn't see it, Klaus closed his eyes and bit his lower lip, his chest heaving up and down with pleasure.

"Drink, love," he whispered.

A few minutes later a knock on the door interrupted their steamy drinking session, and Caroline threw Klaus's hand away from her, shocked at how easy it was to feed on him… how good it felt. She needed more self-control than that.

Klaus directed her a wary glance before opening his door. "Yes?" he snapped.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, brother. It's Kol."

"What about Kol?"

"He needs you."

"For God's sake," Klaus hissed. "Is he incapable of staying out of trouble?"

"The contempt you hold for every other being aside from scant members of your family in the presence of Caroline is imminently shocking," Elijah snapped back, just as angrily.

Caroline waited for them to leave, ignoring Klaus's order of: "Sleep".

She waited a few minutes, then she found her way down a lavish hall, stepping lightly into the corridor.

"Hello, gorgeous," Enzo smiled. "Nice to see you up. I was starting to get the creeps with her," here he nodded at Rebekah, who was lounging on a sofa, "making eyes at me all night."

"Hello, Caroline." Rebekah said, smiling at her. "I do admire your ability to come up with the most _delicious_ companions. I should re-think my loyalties. Mystic Falls really has no limitations to the grecian-God complexions it gives life to."

"Mystic Falls can't take all the credit. Born and raised in England, blondie," Enzo said. "If that wasn't obvious."

Caroline," Klaus. His voice was slightly desperate, and something else, something that made her flush. This shouldn't be happening, he shouldn't be having this effect on her.

"Well this reeks of awkward subtext," Enzo said, rising to his feet. "Care," he said easily. "Let's be on our way, shall we?"

But Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Caroline Forbes is your beacon of hope, Klaus. They will eliminate her. As soon as they can. For good. They were just playing games before, but now… they will kill her. They have you on a loophole."

"I don't care," Caroline said. "Enzo and I are leaving."

Enzo held out his hand for her, but she ignored it, something Klaus witnessed with a certain smugness.

"I have to take you; he's like your crack meth. Temptation is a dangerous thing," Enzo said, cheerfully. "But listen, we'll get breakfast on the way downtown. I'm thinking… asian-fusion?"

"Enzo shut it."

"You cannot leave, Caroline." Klaus said. "You'll be in danger."

"I'm always in danger and look... so far, not dead!"

"New Orleans is different."

"Yes, and Bonnie's out there right now. I'm not leaving her alone in all of this mess. She might be in trouble."

"Bonnie's lonely, desperate." Enzo said unnecessarily.

"Clearly," Caroline said. "She slept with you."

Klaus smirked and Enzo shrugged. "I was a gentleman."

Klaus observed them both for a moment. "I'll accompany you," he said finally. "I'll have my "minions", as you so poetically put it to place a tracking spell on Bonnie. I'll get your witchy friend back."

Caroline bit her lip, hard, deliberating. "You don't have to do that," she said finally. "Enzo and I can manage."

"And let_ him _save you?" Klaus said.

Caroline's eyes followed him to the door. "It doesn't matter how many times he's saved me." she said. "I didn't come here to rub your nose in a platonic friendship. I didn't even come here to see you."

"Ouch," Enzo said, pouring a liberal amount of bourbon into one of Klaus's crystal glasses. "There's a double letdown if I ever heard one."

Klaus growled softly, deep in his throat.

"Shut up," she snapped at Enzo. He put his hands in the air. "Hey, I'm just here for the company, sweetheart. Getting tangled up in another English vamp's war wasn't exactly on my list of high priorities. Not to mention the fact that he's… well, you know, the crazy hybrid king of New Orleans. Trust you, Caroline."

Klaus scowled at him and walked right up to his level. "The crazy hybrid king who might just snap your weak vampire neck. But…" here he glanced around at Caroline, who was watching their argument unfold tensely, "Out of respect for Caroline I'll allow you to leave. With your life intact."

"Oh, mate," Enzo smiled. "I'm not leaving without her."

Klaus looked back at Caroline. "Is he for real?"

"We need to find Bonnie and get the hell out of here." She said pleadingly.

"Don't you understand, Caroline? You're associated with me, now. You are my weakness, which means that every vampire, witch, wolf and hybrid who holds a grudge against me in this city is looking for you."

"I'm guessing from the natural charm you ooze, it's easier to start counting the bodies who don't hold a grudge," Enzo said softly, causing Rebekah to smile.

"What the hell, Klaus?" Caroline snapped. "I'm not staying cooped up here."

"Just- Allow me a few days to sort this mess out," Klaus said. "We'll find Bonnie, get your name cleared, and then… you can leave if you still wish it. You're weak anyway, and need the rest."

When Klaus and Rebekah had left, she looked at Enzo.

"We're not staying here."

"Dangling crack under the nose of an addict would make me tense, too." Enzo said. "But he has a point. Maybe I should continue the search for Bonnie alone."

"Are you kidding? I am not trusting you with her life. You've got a one-track mind, she needs me. We're both leaving, together."

Caroline and Enzo sneaked out Klaus's palace so easily it was ridiculous. "Some might say he trusts you."

"We'll be back," Caroline said. "We'll come back tonight if we can't find her."

Klaus was finding it hard to breathe, though he didn't exactly need the oxygen. The thought of Caroline in his territory was messing with his mind, scrambling his senses. He wasn't a fool, he knew they had shared a moment together when she was feeding off him. Another few minutes of uninterrupted feeding and she might have ended up in his bed. The thought almost sent him spiralling down to the hall where he could hear her arguing with Enzo, of whom he still felt faintly jealous, despite their lack of chemistry. She was going to try and run, Klaus knew, she always ran from him. The moment things started getting serious, she'd unravel and flee. But she didn't have to come to New Orleans, she had obviously volunteered, and coming to the only place which directly translated into his own name was hope. Hope Klaus couldn't help but latch onto.

Klaus had already set up a legion of his men to keep track of them both. She had made the first move after all this time, touched him even. He remembered the feel of her soft skin on his, and tried to regain composure. He wouldn't let Marcel hurt her, in fact, he was going to go and cut a sweet deal with him now, to avoid harm. Compromise, and for compromise, he needed someone Marcel cared about.

Camille would do just fine.

"He just fits himself back right in, somehow," she murmured to Enzo. "It's so infuriating."

"I get it, I do." Enzo said. "But you pushed him away back in Mystic Falls, right?"

"We both lead very different lives," she said finally. "It wouldn't have worked. He's an evil hybrid king."

"We all have blood on our hands, Caroline. Last time I did the count, you had fifteen body bags on your hands."

"I did it for-"

"For your friends, I know. How does that make you any different from Klaus?"

"Because he does it for power."

Enzo shrugged. "Tomato, tomato."

"Oh, shut up. Listen-" Caroline placed a hand on Enzo's arm. "I heard something."

That night Enzo and Caroline returned to Klaus's mansion, mysteriously unharmed. "For all the bragging he does about his enemies, I half-expected to be besieged by hordes of the nasty buggers." Enzo said.

They had had no luck finding Bonnie and Caroline was beginning to feel distressed. "Maybe Klaus found something."

But Klaus was not yet home, only Rebekah and Elijah, who welcomed them back with ease. Caroline was beginning to feel weak again, but she hid her fatigue by leaning on a sofa.

"Drink, darling?" Enzo said, waving his wrist at Caroline.

"Caroline's not a blood slut," Rebekah said. "I've never seen her drink any vampire's blood but Nik's."

Caroline flushed.

"How romantic," Enzo said, finishing off a blood bag. Caroline pressed her lips tightly together, and was picking nervously at the loose thread on her sleeve when Klaus appeared in the doorway.

Everyone's gazes fixed on him. "No Bonnie," he said apologetically, and for some unknown reason Caroline felt a small flush of relief. Why? Did she want to stay here? Surely not. She shook her head at herself, and Klaus mistook her gesture.

"I'll find her tomorrow," he said, directly to her. "I've got several witches tracking her. But I have to ask, what makes you think she's here of all places? As far as I know she has no links to any covens based in New Orleans."

"Stefan said she left a note," Caroline said. "Said she would be here, and to not come looking for her."

"But you being you, you ignored a direct order," Klaus said pointedly.

"What can I say?" she said. "Someone tells me I can't do something, I feel the need to prove them wrong."

Someone cleared their throat in the room, and Klaus and Caroline were forced to break apart; she hadn't realised how close they were standing to each other.

"Klaus?" Elijah said, handing him a drink. "What is to be done about her?"

Klaus sipped his drink. "Today I had a chat with Marcel," he said, "we came to an agreement."

"Oh?" Caroline said suspiciously. "What sort of agreement?"

"He will not attempt to harm you again, love."

"Well, great," Elijah said. "But what about the rest of New Orleans?"

"I was coming to that, brother." Klaus smiled. "We're throwing a ball at Marcel's mansion. A stalemate sort of place. a haven for one night. Every supernatural being in New Orleans is to be welcomed, and Caroline and Enzo, will be presented as a couple."

Caroline and Enzo grimaced at each other.

"That? That is your master plan?" she said incredulously. "A bogus ball? What good will that do?"

"They'll see you mean virtually very little to me, sweetheart. That Enzo is your," he looked slightly sick for a moment. "Your soulmate," he said sourly. His words fell down Caroline's throat like ice, and she grit her teeth. "Great," she said, somewhat forcefully.

"I didn't say it was the truth," he murmured softly, eyeing her reaction in confusion.

Snap out of it, Caroline, she told herself. You're being ridiculous. She was still slightly woozy from Marcel's poison though, slowly leaving her system, and Caroline tried not to show it. But Klaus was extremely observant.

"A word, Caroline? In private?" he said, offering Caroline his hand. She took it hesitantly. Out in the corridor Klaus observed her quietly. "You don't like the plan." he said.

"I didn't say that."

"Believe me, Caroline. No one is more antagonistic to the idea of Enzo parading you about as his, but, in the shared interest of your safety, I'm willing to sacrifice one night of your company to see you breathe a thousand more."

"You're deluded." she said to him. "After I find Bonnie I'm leaving, and I'm never coming back."

They were standing too close again, practically sharing the same breath. She kept her eyes trained on his eyes, forcing herself not to look down at his mouth; that would be her undoing.

Klaus's eyes flickered from her mouth to her eyes. "You'll turn your back on me, yet again."

"Yes," she whispered, her voice quavering. "Dodgy morals, an inability to take a hint, I haven't missed your finest attributes."

"Your _hints _mean very little to me, Caroline; they never did mirror the truth," he said, taking another step towards her, and Caroline blushed. Now they were so close their foreheads were almost touching. "Your eyes give you away."

"We're treading dangerous territory," Caroline whispered. If he didn't move away now, she might kiss him. The stubble on his chin, the pink of his lower lip, the soft fragrance of his chest was overwhelming her.

"Too late," Klaus whispered. Then they heard a door open, someone calling Klaus's name. Klaus snatched up Caroline's hand, and pulled her down a narrow corridor, tugging on her hand.

"What are you doing?" Caroline hissed. He pushed her up against a wall; they were back in Klaus's bedroom, and Caroline's blood was hammering dangerously in her veins.

"Feeding you," Klaus said. "You're weak."

"No," she said, feeling petulant, and afraid of the reaction he was having on her. Klaus ignored her, and bit into his wrist, right where his vein throbbed.

The sight of his true face made the walls spin but Klaus held her up, her back propped against the wall.

Their bodies were pressed against each other's, heat emanating back and forth between them. Caroline's mane of blonde hair was plastered across her sweaty forehead, and they held each other's gazes, both their chests rising up and down with rapid breaths. Blood trickled down Klaus's wrist, and Caroline bent her head, and trailed her tongue against the bloody trail, up to his wrist where she grabbed his hand with both hands and bit into him, making his graze wider. It was then and there that she feasted on his blood, this time not removing her eyes from his, which had grown dark and lustful.

Very gently, he removed his hand from Caroline's grip and nestled closer against her, and then before she knew what was happening, Klaus had bent his head, and very gently bit into Caroline's neck. Caroline felt the slight pull of her blood being drawn into his mouth and she moaned softly, running her fingers through the back of his head. He drew back after a few seconds, the intimacy of both their actions hitting them fast, like a wall of bricks.

"We're too similar." Klaus said.

"Don't-" Caroline started.

"Our pasts have run parallel, our presents forever clash, our futures are irrevocably intertwined. You can't deny it."

"Oh, I can. And I do. You're vindictive, cruel, spiteful-"

"And you're a glorious kisser, a glorious killer and an even more glorious feeder. Do you really think I could resist? You've seen the good in me, and I haven't cared about anyone for several centuries."

"Klaus, you need to at least try and contain your emotions for our plan to work tomorrow," Rebekah's bored voice rang through the door. They both broke apart, panting slightly, Caroline's eyes wide. She tried very hard to feel regret, but she felt nothing but lust.

"You're my catalyst," he whispered softly, loud enough for only her to hear. And then he was gone.

"I swear we're only half-related," she heard him growl at Rebekah.

"I'm your sponsor, brother. I have no choice but to break the two of you up; Enzo's worried you're killing her."

It took Caroline a few moments to compose herself, and then she went out to join them.

"I need clothes," she said to Enzo. "And a bath, and like something to sanitize my mouth."

"Hybrid blood a little bitter?" he said, throwing his card game down on the table.

"Rebekah will lend you clothes," Elijah told her. "And as for baths, we have at least fifteen in this house."

"Vervain-free since 93," Kol added.

"And it will have to be Klaus-free as well, I'm afraid." Elijah said discreetly. "You need to act the part you're to play tomorrow."

"So does that mean I get to share Care's bath?" Enzo said hopefully.

Klaus growled at the back of his throat.

"Easy, both of you," Caroline said, fumbling into her jeans pocket for her vibrating cell.

"Stefan," she said, answering. "What's up?"

"Care? What the hell, you haven't answered any of my calls since yesterday. This was supposed to be a quick operation. In and out."

"We ran into some trouble."

"Do you need backup?"

"No, we're fine." Caroline cleared her throat. "Actually, Stef, we found backup in the form of Klaus and his posse."

There was a pause of silence. "Oh dear," he said finally.

"Please," Caroline scoffed. "It's all good. We're looking for Bonnie."

"Right," Stefan said. "Damon wants to speak to you."

"Blondie," Damon said, his drawling voice already irritating her. "How long you gonna take finding witchy? We have a bit of an issue concerning Alaric."

"What now?" Caroline said, exchanging a troubled glance with Enzo.

"He's been injected by the ripper virus. And well, you remember what happened last time."

"See," Enzo said. "It's this kind of thing Bonnie's probably not too keen on. Didn't her mother die the last time Alaric went ripper?"

"Or maybe it was the thought of seeing your naked body again that did it," Caroline shot back.

"Children, enough." Klaus said.

"Is that Klaus?" Damon said, the distaste apparent in his voice.

"We'll get Bonnie back as soon as we can," she said, finally. "In the meantime, try and bribe Liz. You know she has a twin, right? Start enforcing some of that positive reinforcement you're so good at."

"Wow, that's cold," Damon said. "Klaus rubbing off on you, is he?"

"Just do it," she snapped, snapping her cell shut.

Klaus was smirking into his drink, and Elijah looked faintly troubled. "Rebekah," he finally said, "Get Caroline a change of clothes. Show her one of the bathrooms. Enzo, help yourself to the blood fridge in the basement."

"I prefer my dinner to crawl if you know what I mean," he said.

"Fine," Elijah said. "Kol will take you hunting. You know the drill, stick to our side of town."

"I'm guessing Caroline has had her fill of dinner," Kol said, smirking at her.

Caroline followed Rebekah down the hall, gesturing somewhat childishly her middle finger at him. For the following sixty minutes however, she forgot all about their drama as she relaxed in a porcelain tub of steaming hot water, which smelt of lemon zest and raspberries. She washed her blonde locks, slathering them in fruity-smelling shampoo. She scrubbed at her skin hard, ridding it of dried blood, dirt and city grime. Then she lay in the bubbles and emptied her mind of Mystic Falls and New Orleans, concentrating instead on Klaus. She feared she was becoming obsessed, and this time there was no Tyler to keep her head level; she feared she might actually fall into a pit of lust and loose morality just because she was unable to resist him. Would it be so terrible? She asked herself. Would it even be evil? Klaus. She rolled the name around her head. She had a life back in Mystic Falls, it was true and yet… Klaus wasn't a part of it, and the idea of returning alone without him was slowly starting to hurt.

When she drained the bath and wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel, she stepped out into Rebekah's bedroom, where she had laid out a selection of clothes for her. Caroline pulled on a pair of black trousers, a white print camisole and a soft brown leather jacket. She kept her own lacy bra and panties, she didn't feel the need to share underwear with Rebekah.

"Thank you," she said to her, who was sitting very sulkily in an armchair. "No problem," she muttered, flicking non existent flint from underneath her nails. Caroline recognized the gesture from Elena.

"What's the matter?" Caroline asked.

Unlike Elena though, Rebekah had no need to be coy. "I'm bored and forced to babysit,"

"You don't have to babysit me," Caroline retorted, just as sulkily. "I don't know where Klaus gets off, but-"

"He gets off on you," Rebekah said.

"What would you normally be doing right now?" she asked, ignoring the comment.

"I'd be dancing," she said.

"So let's go dance," Caroline said. Rebekah narrowed her eyes. "You'd defy Nik?"

"Well of course," she said. "He doesn't own me, just like he doesn't own you. Besides, your brother has quite the entourage, I'm sure they'll trail our footsteps all night."

Rebekah paused, and then grinned, her features lighting up beautifically. "Okay," she said. "Let's go out. New Orleans has some of the best clubs in North America."

"Just do me a favor," Caroline said. "Let's take Enzo as well. I can hear him grinding his teeth upstairs. That was a quick hunting trip."

"That's Elijah's doing, talking about family values," Rebekah giggled. "Sometimes he doesn't know when to shut up."

The three of them left the empty manor discreetly, Enzo chatting easily with Rebekah; the club she chose was noisy, filled to the brim with dancing beauties, and the twenties music playing was spectacular. When they grew bored, (or rather when Rebekah grew bored), they moved on to a noisier, more obnoxious club filled with beats and sweaty bodies. Caroline, Enzo and Rebekah slowly grew more intoxicated as the night wore on, and somehow Caroline lost her jacket among the thrall of people, and was dancing wildly close to Enzo on top of a bar counter when she saw the same blonde waitress from that first bar.

"Hey," Caroline said, dropping down onto the floor in front of her.

She looked slightly surprised to see her. "Mobbed by a band of vampires one minute, dancing with an original the next. I'm impressed."

"Yeah, well, I'm not," Caroline said, licking her lips. "Thanks for your help."

Camille frowned at her. "I'm human, I interrupt, I get my neck snapped. And if I get my neck snapped, I don't come back like you night lurkers do."

"Yeah? What makes you think I won't break it, right now?"

"Your Klaus's pet, aren't you?" she said, her voice hardening.

"Who's asking?"

"Camille."

"Well, Camille," Caroline said. "I'm actually his," she said pointing to Enzo, who unfortunately at that moment, had stuck his tongue down Rebekah's throat.

"Yeah, I see that," Camille scoffed. "The magnitude of your jealousy is overpowering," she added sarcastically, wandering off through the crowds.

"Damn it," Caroline muttered. "Enzo, we're supposed to be star-crossed lovers," she hissed.

"Tomorrow!" Rebekah yelled, dragging Caroline back up onto the bar counter. "Tonight we dance!"

So they did.

They were so immersed in dancing, they didn't notice two brothers leaning against the doorframe, one admiring, the other impatient.

"Isn't she stunning?" Klaus said, referring to Caroline.

"She's supposed to be playing it cool," Kol said back. "Not connecting with Rebekah," they were now doing body shots off Enzo and Caroline was laughing so hard, she doubled over, holding her stomach. Klaus watched other men on the dance floor send Caroline their admiring glances, and something inside him tightened.

"I don't think I care," he said. "I think she belongs here, don't you?"

"With you, you mean?" Kol said. "She'd be a liability to you, brother."

"Maybe," Klaus said. "But so are all of you and yet here you are with me."

That shut him up.

"Whatever," Kol said, nodding a greeting to Camille. Klaus didn't even notice her send a suspicious look his way. "We have a business meeting, Klaus."

"One second," he murmured, eyeing a buff, blond guy who was tugging on Caroline's hand. Caroline tipped her head back and laughed but ultimately pushed him away. Klaus smirked.

"Why doesn't she drink from any of them?" he asked.

"You haven't heard?" Kol murmured. "She doesn't drink from humans, and the only vamp she's interested in, is you. She's developed a taste for your blood, brother."

"It's not my blood, Kol," Klaus argued. "It's what it does to us."

"Can we go now?"

Klaus shot Caroline one last look before they went away.

The only thing she remembered was that she slept in Klaus's bed that night, only because Klaus had directed her to it, lying and saying it was the guest room, when it obviously wasn't. His sheets smelled of him and Caroline pushed her face into his pillow, allowing her body to fill his space.

The next morning Caroline opened one eye, slightly blearily.

Klaus was stretched out next to her, his clothes rumpled and worn, her hand pressed up against his chest, skin to skin, underneath his shirt. She flashed out of bed so fast Klaus hardly had time to smirk at her.

"Why am I wearing your shirt?" she said, horrified. Aside from the unbuttoned white crumpled shirt, she was also wearing nothing but her lace panties, revealing the curves of her hips.

Klaus was looking highly amused.

"When you arrived back home with Rebekah last night you took it upon yourselves to dance for us."

"Us?" Caroline said, from behind her hands.

"For me, Enzo, Elijah, Kol and several other business partners."

"Oh, my God."

"Yes, it was quite the show, love. I confess I haven't had such a dancer perform for me like that in years, if ever."

"Shut up."

"Of course I felt it to be my responsibility to cover you with my own shirt when you felt that Rebekah's wasn't, and this is a direct quote: "warm enough,". How you thought you'd be any warmer in just your bra remains a mystery to me."

"I am dying."

But Klaus was clearly enjoying himself immensely. "After which I brought you back to my room where you attacked my mouth."

"You kissed me?"

"You assaulted my lips, love. I'm merely an innocent bystander in all this."

She swung a fist into the side of his head, but he caught it and bent it back. "Don't test my patience, Caroline." he said. "Or I'll have to try violence myself."

"You… tricked me with your blood."

"You wanted at it, love. I'm unable to resist your requests. As soon as you arrived home and saw me, it was you who flung your arms around my neck and tried to drain me. Didn't do too well for our story in front of my business associates, but I said you were a distant cousin from down South, simply over-friendly with everyone."

"You didn't," she hissed.

"I did," he said, laughing. "Not that Rebekah was any better."

"Stop laughing at me." She smacked his chest. "This is horrible."

"I beg to differ," he said, running his fingers down her spine. "This is exquisite."

"Oh, my God." she said, wrapping the sheet around her legs and burying her head underneath his pillow.

"We didn't have sex, you know." Klaus said, still looking far too relaxed for his own good. "I plan for that to happen when you can't blame it alcohol, or my blood, or any life-threatening situation."

His tone changed from joking to serious, and Caroline blushed. "I have to go," she murmured. "Do," he said. "There's news of Bonnie. Dress yourself and meet me in the Main hall."

And with that he was gone.

Caroline pulled her face into her hands. She was an idiot.

Ten minutes later she was dressed in another of Rebekah's ensemble, a black and white checkered skirt, a black polo t-shirt and black boots with no heels. She tied her hair back into a messy ponytail, ignoring Klaus's admiring glance.

"Enzo," she said. "I could kill you for last night."

Enzo laughed out loud. "Are you joking? I finally had the time I came in search of. I can understand why you're alarmed though, Care. It's called fun. I know there's a shortage of it in Mystic Falls, but whoa, you really let go, didn't you? It was pretty spectacular to watch. I can almost call you soulmate material today."

"Shut up," Klaus and Caroline said at the same time. "Touchy. I don't know why, I think she made it pretty clear which one of us she wants last night."

"Klaus," Caroline said slowly, shooting Enzo daggers. "What do you know of Bonnie?"

"Well," he said. "She's in New Orleans, that's for sure. But she's protected. We think Davina's gotten hold of her."

"Who's Davina?"

Rebekah crashed through the doorway, still dressed in the same clothes as last night.

"Out all night, what a scandal! Our sister is a strumpet, Elijah." Kol said.

"If you speak another word, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth." she hissed.

"A powerful witch," Klaus admitted, ignoring both his brother and sister. "She might have Bonnie because she's the only witch attached to nature. And well… we don't know anything else yet. But we'll find out the rest tonight," he said, shooting Caroline a look. "At the ball, she'll be there."

"How do you know she won't blow it off?"

"Oh, she won't," Rebekah said, dragging herself through the doorway, looking as though she had been hit by a bus. "Davina has a thing for Klaus. Wouldn't miss the chance to eye-sex him. What?" she said, looking at Klaus. "It's true."

"She's my date," Klaus stated. "I'll try and force her word on Bonnie's whereabouts."

Caroline nodded her head, trying to ignore that quenching feeling in her stomach. "Great. Thank you." she said.

There was an awkward silence between the two, and Klaus bent his head, his hands buried in his pockets. "Ah," he said, taking something out of his pocket and holding it out to her. "You gave this to me last night, stating you didn't need it anymore, as you were now prepared to live by night and sleep during the day. I'm guessing that resolution ended five minutes ago."

He handed her her daylight ring, and Caroline took it, trying not to laugh.

"Thanks," she said, feeling like she was owing him way too many debts.

"I suppose Davina's horrifically ugly; a typical witch," Caroline said to Rebekah, as they crossed the main road, searching for Davina's coven.

"Not at all," Rebekah said. "She's stunning. Young and-"

"I get the picture." Caroline interrupted. "Thanks."

Klaus caught them up, his face serious. "Neither of you are to go near her coven." Klaus warned.

"Why not?" Caroline asked in indignation.

"Because she hates Rebekah and my guess is that she'll hate you, too."

"Why?"

"Because you're blonde, hot and not a witch," Rebekah pointed out.

"Look", Klaus said, drawing them both to a halt. "Caroline, I already said my intentions towards Davina. Why must you barge into her coven with my sister? You're going to get hurt," he spat this last word venomously.

"Because Bonnie's my best friend and I can't just wait around getting ready for some bogus ball thrown for a bunch of supernatural criminals. Get it?"

"And I can't just hang around, waiting for you to get yourself killed. Get it?"

Once again the chemistry became heated between them, and Caroline glared full-frontal into his face. Klaus wasn't backing down either, looking down into her eyes, his jaw set and stubborn.

She glared at him, and a muscle leaped in his jaw.

"I hate you." she said, reminding herself more than she was him.

"The sun became our enemy, and yet we still manage to defy him and live in harmony."

"What?" hissed Caroline. "Don't give me your poetic bullcrap, Besides, I'd think of the sun as a she," Caroline said. "A torturing, scorching _bitch_."

Klaus chuckled. "Caroline," he started. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you seem awfully jealous for just the impassive bystander."

"Don't," she hissed. "Don't you dare. I am not _jealous_."

"Very well, as you wish." Klaus swallowed his offended comeback. "Bonnie won't be harmed," he said seriously. "I know her life matters more to you than the life of twelve strangers."

Caroline couldn't have looked more taken aback than had he slapped her; She glared at him for a few seconds, her hands balled into fists, then she turned her heel and stalked off.

"Nice one," Rebekah observed. "You really know how to charm a lady."

"Oh, shut up," Klaus snapped.

Caroline couldn't help but admire her floor length ballgown; it was truly beautiful, a and it looked like it belonged to an asian princess, laid out across Klaus's made bed.

It had a tight, beaded corsage made of silk; along the stitching lay beautiful silken leaves embroidered, a dusting of pale taffeta. The flowing skirt was made of netting and gushing silk, the colour of champagne, and on the back the corset was tied with intertwined lacing, travelling all the way to her lower back. It was splendid. But before she could get changed, her phone vibrated in her pocket. Stefan.

"Stefan" she said. "What have you got?"

"Alaric," Stefan said, "We've got him under control but he's not speaking. Have you any leads?"

"We might have one." Caroline said. "Whatever the case, I'll find out tonight. I just- Stefan, I don't understand. Bonnie left and Alaric fell and… it's all very odd."

"Odd for us or odd for Mystic Falls? Because either way it's a normal week for both."

Caroline laughed. "Right. I'll phone you later."

"Caroline?"

"Yeah? Hurry back, Care."

Caroline closed her eyes and swallowed. "I'll try."

"Your town is unravelling without you." Klaus said.

Caroline whirled around to find Klaus in the doorway. It wasn't a question. "I can't say I'm surprised. You're at the helm of every ship."

Something was falling inside her as she stared at his face, and Caroline bit her lip. "I need Enzo."

A flash of annoyance flittered across his face. "Are you making me pay for our previous spat?"

"Wh-No, Klaus. I'll speak to you both. Come on, it's about Bonnie."

"I have a theory," she told them both.

"Oh," Enzo said, one of Klaus's minions tailoring his shirt.

"It may sound crazy, and entirely too judgemental but…" She sighed. "Don't you think it odd that Bonnie just left without a word of goodbye, and not two weeks later Alaric starts showing symptoms of the ripper virus?"

"You think Bonnie had a hand in his demise?"

"I don't know," Caroline said honestly. "But ever since Bonnie came back you have to admit she's been acting differently. Less like her true self and more…"

"More inclined to sleeping with the likes of me?" Enzo said, smirking.

"Why New Orleans?" Caroline said. "Of all the places in the world Bonnie would run to, it wouldn't be here. It's just.. with the Mikaelson family here, that can't be coincidence, can it?"

"What are you implying?"

"That the Bonnie who came back from the other side? Isn't Bonnie."

"And who do you think she is?"

Caroline looked at Klaus. "I think she's Esther."

Klaus raised his eyebrows. "Whatever makes you think such a thing?"

"She was channeling Bonnie's lineage when she died. If anyone can practice witchy magic to her benefit, it's Esther. Besides," here she glanced at Enzo. "Her preference for an Englishman? Bonnie wasn't in the least bit interested in Enzo before-"

"Yes, alright, sweetheart. We get the picture," Enzo snapped.

"Sorry," she said, raising her hands. "Don't shoot the theorist."

"What does Stefan say?" Enzo asked.

"Nothing, I only just thought of it, right now."

Klaus looked pleased. "And you told me first."

Enzo rolled his eyes. "It's worse than being in the same room as Damon and Elena."

Caroline ignored him, her gaze focussed on Klaus. "If what I'm saying is true, then both Mystic Falls and New Orleans are in danger."

Enzo shook his head. "Why would Esther unleash the ripper virus on Alaric? That part doesn't make any sense."

"Klaus," Caroline said. "Your mother wanted you dead. All of you."

"Now I see where Klaus gets his charm." Enzo said.

"Alright," Klaus said. "Let's not take any great leaps yet. We'll find out what we can tonight. We should get dressed. The ball starts in an hour."

Klaus paused before Caroline. "Thank you for your honesty," He left Caroline swallowing her ventilations.

Caroline took her time dressing. The dress (she suspected Klaus of ordering), fit like a glove; even she had to admit she looked queen material. She piled her curls on top of her head in a bun, leaving several tendrils cascading her shoulders, applied the minimum make up, and attached a pair of diamond earrings (courtesy of Rebekah).

"Holy crap," Rebekah said. "You'd better stay away from Nik tonight."

"You're no dog yourself," Caroline said, grinning.

Rebekah was dressed in an emerald ball gown, her silky blonde hair flowing past her shoulders, and she was wearing ruby red lipstick, accentuating her thick lips.

"Let's go gather the boys," Rebekah said cheerfully.

When they gathered in the hall, her date Enzo was looking very sharp in his pressed tux. "You look nice," she said, her mind still on Bonnie and Esther.

"You look ravishing," Enzo said, visibly stunned. "I had no idea you cleaned up so well."

"I see you didn't have time to shave," Caroline grinned. Elijah and Kol were equally handsome, wearing the same suits, Elijah with a bowtie and Kol without, his shirt partly unbuttoned.

Klaus had not yet made an appearance.

"He's meeting us there," Rebekah said. "Makes it easier for people to disassociate you with him," Elijah said.

Caroline nodded, swallowing her disappointment.

Marcel's mansion was, if possible, even more impressive than Klaus's. Enormous chandeliers hung from the ceiling, banners were strung across the wall and the dark lighting made even the ugliest vampire look appealing. Caroline's features were softened in the dim red glow; the lighting across the walls was truly spectacular, and a Enzo, Caroline and the Mikaelsons made their entrance, hundreds of heads turned in their direction, causing her skin to prickle.

"This is so weird," Caroline murmured.

"Yeah," Enzo whispered back, pretending to kiss the back of her gloved hand. "I've never had ten witches look at me without immediate plans of execution."

Marcel stepped forwards to greet them, and he eyed Caroline warily, who glowered back.

"I hope this evening won't turn into a blood bath," he said gracefully, leading them through the hall. "Does he say that to every supernatural being who he invites through his door, or just us?" Rebekah grumbled.

"Marcel must have a hell of a big ego to invite this lot in." Caroline said. "Any sign of Bonnie, you pretend not to see her at first, okay? Read her reaction before she reads ours."

"Yes, captain," Enzo joked, seizing two glasses of champagne off the tray of a serving waiter.

He had been about to down both contents, until he remembered they were supposed to be in love, and handed Caroline the second glass. She almost laughed, but bit it back, and it died on her lips when she saw Klaus approaching, a pretty brunette hanging on his arm.

"You… look…" Words seemed to falter him, and Caroline widened her eyes fractionally at him.

"Like a dog," Rebekah crashed in, throwing one arm around Klaus's shoulders, and squeezing his arm ever so casually as a warning.

"Th-this is Davina," Klaus said, not taking his eyes from Caroline, who was finding it difficult to focus on the young witch.

Klaus was dressed all in black like his brothers, but being the rebel he was, he had donned the white penguin look and opted for a casual black t-shirt beneath his suit was half tucked into a black belt, and Caroline pictured her hands scrabbling over the buckle…

"Nice to meet you," she said instead to Davina, who was scowling so heavily at her and Enzo, that they exchanged quick glances.

"From Mystic Falls?"

"How did you-"

"I hate that town," she said, and stalked off.

"Okay," Caroline said. "Nice to meet you too."

"She's a pleasure," Enzo said.

"The first dance is being called." Elijah said. "Just act normal and get your partner."

"Klaus," Caroline said desperately. "Has she said anything about Bonnie?"

But Klaus was too busy arguing with Enzo.

"I'm just saying, if this is going to look legit, I'd better exchange saliva with Care."

"I'll rip out your liver," Klaus snarled.

"Klaus," Caroline snapped. "Get a grip. This is the whole point, remember? It was _your _idea."

She snatched up Enzo's elbow. "Smile," she said through a forced grin.

They took their places on the ballroom, but Caroline found she couldn't stop staring at Klaus. He just looked so… ragged and handsome. She could feel the threat though, of several legions of Klaus's enemies glare at her throughout the night.

"This," Enzo said, dipping her. "Is the part where we prove our love."

So Caroline, gritting her teeth, gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Klaus looked so furious that Caroline a felt a rush of hope wash over her; that was until she saw Klaus's hand lower to Davina's waist and watched him whisper something in her ear. Then she felt like screaming.

The evening dragged on; Caroline chatted and exchanged pleasantries with what seemed hundreds of people, but she was rapidly losing interest, and had taken to exploring the hallway, which led out onto a balcony.

"I bring you to the event of the decade and you're bored," Klaus smiled, appearing in the doorway.

She stared at him. "You didn't bring me," she pointed out. "You brought Davina."

"Do you always make assumptions?"

For a second Caroline remembered how intense, how dangerous he was, one of the wenchworks in their previous friendship.

She looked away from him. "You should go back to your date."

"As should you. He's probably missing your lips."

"That was your idea, I was quite happy to ditch this thing."

"This thing is leading us to your witchy friend."

"Any news yet?"

"Nothing. She's not with Davina."

Caroline sighed and Klaus moved closer. "At least we know who she's not with. That's one step forwards."

"True," Caroline said. "But you know," she flashed him a coy glance. "I didn't wear this dress to not have you dance with me."

"You look stunning, Caroline. Yet somehow I'd rather see you out of it," he said in his deep voice. Images of Caroline naked was wreaking havoc on his mind, and Caroline froze.

"Care to dance?" he said, pointing back to the ballroom.

"What about our plans?"

"I think it would look odd if I didn't dance with my cousin."

"Distant cousin," she reminded him, smiling slightly.

"Ah, yes. Our incestuous relationship."

Out on the dance floor, Klaus twirled Caroline very slowly, placing his left hand on the small of her back and drawing her close.

"Enzo wouldn't be a very good match for you," he said softly in her ear.

"No?"

"You'd break the vamp in a second."

"Are you suggesting I can't be gentle?"

"No, I'm just saying you should find someone a little more equal in worthiness. Perhaps with a little more original blood running through his veins."

Caroline drew back from resting her chin on his shoulder. "Really?" she said, looking into his eyes. "And who might that be?"

"Oh, I think you know." he said, inching closer to her.

They stared into each other's eyes, and for a moment everything, the dance floor, the music, the people, they all faded away.

His eyes flickered to her mouth, then back to her eyes.

"Klaus," she warned. "Everyone's looking."

"I can't seem to remember why I cared in the first place."

"Perhaps an angry coven of witches," she suggested, her eyes drawn to his mouth, the outline of his jaw, the clenched muscle which leaped now, looking at her.

Caroline didn't let go of Klaus, she didn't release him like she normally would have; the feeling of his body so close, pressed up against hers was as disturbing as it was exhilarating. She knew it was wrong… deceitful, Klaus being the person he was. But awareness of wilful deceit wasn't enough to stop her in her tracks.

The pink of his lips was too close, the stubble on his chin too pronounced. She was going to kiss him.

Their gazes flickered for a split second, and then Caroline moved an inch forwards, reading his reaction. He kept his eyes trained on her mouth

"Come with me," he said suddenly, his breathing uneven and ragged, and tugging her hand, he pulled her towards a closed door.

"This is crazy," Caroline said, after Klaus had yanked her through a door which led to an empty room. "I almost kissed you. Right in front of everyone."

"Crazy or not, that type of love never dies. I know that."

"How? How do you know that?" Caroline said angrily, breaking from his grip.

"Because I have witnessed it. I live it, Caroline."

She stared at him. "But-"

He crushed his lips against hers, his jaw colliding against her own, pressing Caroline hard against the wall. Caroline's will faltered for a split-second, but then she was kissing him back just as forcefully, truly kissing him. Caroline ran her hands over his chest, up his neck, brushing her fingertips across his jaw. Then she ran her fingers through his hair, his own arms pulling Caroline close to his body, so they rocked together at a slow but urgent pace. When Caroline felt the tip of his tongue collide against her own, she let out a moan inside his mouth and Klaus bit down on her lower lip. When things were getting almost too steamy for Caroline to bear, Klaus broke away, leaning his forehead against hers.

"You're shaking," Caroline whispered. "Are you alright?"

"I'm exercising extreme self-control," Klaus said, his fingers still holding her chin. "Give me a minute."

"Mr Mikaelson," a knock on the door. "I must demand that you come out. These rooms are out-of-bounds for the event."

"You see," Klaus said. "We have very little privacy. Come." Instead of opening the door they had locked, Klaus led her down another corridor, a dark and dusty hall.

"Where are we going?" Caroline whispered.

"Back to the party," he said. "Just not out in the open."

He led her back round a spiral staircase, and they emerged out onto the same balcony they had been arguing upon.

Klaus cupped her cheek in his hand and leant forwards, running his lips across hers, then he pressed harder, applying pressure to her mouth. The tip of his tongue caused Caroline to open her mouth, their tongues circling each other devastatingly slow. He drew back for a second, and then pressed her hand into the crook of his elbow.

"I'm conflicted, Caroline. I want to let the world know you are mine, yet I'm still not sure you'll stay. And if I let you go, and you return to Mystic Falls alone, I would fear for your safety."

"Then let us return to the party as cousins." Caroline said slowly. "Nobody needs to know what just happened." She bit her lower lip, trying to repress a smile. She could still taste his skin on hers, and it was slowly driving her crazy. This regular teasing was building something up inside her, and Caroline wanted to be reckless.

"Are you forcing me to go back to admiring you from afar?"

Enzo appeared in the doorway, looking slightly drunk. "Lovebirds," he said. "I'm afraid we have a bit of a problem."

"What?"

"I just killed a waiter."

"W_hat?_"

"Well, they weren't serving dinner until eight, and I found that incredibly rude. So I ate him."

"Time for damage control," Klaus said, excusing himself. "And then it's time to find Marcel, give him a little thanks."

"Wait," Caroline grabbed Klaus's arm, stopping him in his tracks. "I know that look; You're going to hurt him."

"Love, he tortured you. Retribution is in order."

He smiled at her, as though finding her surprise amusing. "And I'm working on it."

"That's not my point. Why bother preparing this gigantic masquerade if not to make up with him?"

"Getting even is very much my purpose in life, Caroline. He glanced uncomfortably at Enzo, "I can't let him get away with what he did to you."

"Then let me come."

"What?"

"I like her spirit." Elijah said, who had joined them.

"I'm coming. I'm _through _with being paraded on the dance floor like a leper."

"Caroline, keep your voice down," Klaus snapped.

"Oh, shut it," she snapped back. "Lovers or friends or cousins, it's obvious I'm an ally. I'm in danger either way; so just get over yourself."

"She has a point," Elijah said.

At that moment Marcel flashed up to them and Klaus stood protectively in front of Caroline. "Relax," he sneered. "I'm not here to harm your girl."

He glanced at Caroline, a look of disgust on his face. "Managed to bog you down, did he? Yes, Klaus always get what he wants eventually; before he discards it like a bloody rag, of course."

There was a flash of movement in which Klaus moved forwards and punched him hard on the jaw. Marcel stumbled and fell backwards into the double doors, falling out onto the dancefloor. The hall erupted into silence and Klaus stood over him threateningly.

"Don't talk to her," Klaus spat each word individually, as though resisting the temptation to rip his head from his shoulders. Marcel flew at Klaus, and Caroline snatched the stake from Enzo and buried it into Marcel's back. He fell back down onto the floor with a howl of pain.

Klaus moved forwards to break his neck, but Caroline, sensing Davina's presence, said: "Klaus, stop."

"So that repulsive performance tonight was all that? A performance?" Davina said. Klaus glowered at her, blood dripping from his lips, and once again he pushed Caroline behind him. Nothing could have been more obvious.

"I hope your puppets are ready, Klaus. I declare war over you and your family." She looked directly at Caroline. "And anyone else who happens to get in between."

Klaus growled.

"Tonight is an area of peace, Niklaus." Davina said. "Tonight I let you walk free. But it stops then and there." She glared at Caroline and then back at Klaus. "You should have chosen your allies wiser. She will die before your very eyes."

They walked away, leaving Caroline with a sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach.

"By the way?" she turned around, forcing Caroline with the full wyatts of her glare. "Bonnie isn't ever going back to Mystic Falls."

Then they flashed out of sight.

"What are you drinking?"

Klaus looked up, his eyes resting on her face, his glance hopeful. "You've come to sweet talk me."

Caroline hadn't said a word since they arrived back at the Mikaelson mansion, and now she sat down on one of their bar stools, the house's bar occupied only by Klaus, He looked at her seriously for a moment, and Caroline couldn't help it; she smiled, looking ravishing. and Klaus was momentarily compelled. He'd unbuttoned two buttons on his black t-shirt and she could see his tattoo peeking out from underneath.

"You're still wearing your dress." he said.

"Well, yes," she said. "I can't unravel a corset by myself."

"Caroline- no one will hurt you, you do understand that, don't you?"

"I know," Caroline said. "I know that. That's not why I'm here. I don't need to seek reassurance from you, Klaus. But you were right, I have come to sweet talk you," she said, nudging him slightly with her shoulder.

"Talk me into what?" Klaus said, his eyes on her face.

"I-" Caroline looked away, blushing.

"Tell me," he said at once, straightening up. "Caroline Forbes, tell me at once!" For she had started to laugh, twisting away from his grip. He jumped from his barstool and caught hold of her, wrestling with her in his arms.

"What is it you want?" he said.

Caroline's grin slipped off her face. "You," she said slowly. "I want you."

For a second he said nothing, then he bit into his wrist and pressed it against her lips. "First you drink," he ordered.

Caroline didn't need telling twice; she sank her fangs into his skin and drank deeply, moaning softly, and Klaus grabbed hold of the bar to steady himself. Klaus grabbed hold of her neck with his hand and pressed his face into her soft skin; then he gently tore his hand away and pressed his lips against hers; their kiss was long and deep and passionate, and for a second the floor seemed to give way but it was only Klaus flashing her back into his bed.

He ravaged her dress, ripping it into shreds before she lay on top of him, dressed in nothing but a bra and panties, Klaus kissed his way up to her neck, then pushed her down onto the bed beneath him, pinning her to the mattress.

Klaus let her undress him. Caroline did it slowly, revelling in the feel of his coild muscle between the soft material; unbuttoning his shirt and tugging it gently off his shoulders. When she pressed the lower part of her palm onto his chest, he tipped his head back, breathing heavily. For some reason this made Caroline feel calmer, reassured in the knowledge it wasn't just her own body that was a frenzied mess.

Klaus leaned in towards her mouth, hesitating two seconds (she counted them) before he crushed his mouth against hers. She could feel the heat radiating from his bare chest, the wet warmth of his tongue, and Caroline pressed her body against his, her fingers fumbling with his belt buckle.

"Easy, love," he chuckled, but Caroline wasn't listening and wrenched the belt from his waist in one brutal movement.

The teasing close physical contact was a mixture of torture and pleasure all rolled into one, it was both exhilarating and remarkably dream-like; Caroline was almost scared of the possibility she might wake up, alone and cold. But then Klaus's warm fingers ran down her back, prising open her bra clasp and she lost all track of coherent thought. At first they were just a chaos of intertwined limbs and sweaty skin, but then Klaus was biting down hard on her lower lip, and Caroline was moving in the same rhythms as his hips were, and they were driving hard against each other, so caught up in each other they didn't notice when the bed broke beneath their vampire strength. They made love for hours. Unapologetically.

They lay in the wake of their own destruction; Caroline lying across Klaus's naked chest, him playing with a lock of hair. The sheets they lay entangled in held shards of broken wood and were damp with sweat, but Caroline was oblivious to anything but the feel of his warm body.

Klaus couldn't stop thinking about Caroline, the way she had called out his name with her lips pressed against his over and over, the way she had pressed her curvy body into his, the way they had fitted in all the right places.

"These lips were made to be kissed, Caroline," Klaus said, trailing his mouth down the side of her jaw.

She laughed and he moaned into her hair.

"You are an exquisite creature."

"Only because you've won me over." Caroline said sleepily. "Tomorrow is another day."

"Yes, another day I get to lie with you, love. I really hope you're re-thinking your return to Mystic Falls."

"Stefan needs me."

Klaus told Caroline where Stefan could get off, and she laughed into his chest.

"Besides, now that you might actually let me show you everything I've been promising you, did you really think I'd give up that easy?" He traced his fingers into the dip of her spine, and across her lower back, making Caroline shiver. "Stay," he whispered. "Stay with me."

"No," she whispered.

"I always knew the small-town life wouldn't be enough to tame you, Caroline. You're worth much more than that. You are leagues and leagues of cities. Perhaps… this city?"

"You know I can't."

"I know no such thing," he said angrily.

Klaus was overtaken by wrath, his eyes dark and brooding, practically black under the cover of night. Some might run from him at this point, but Caroline never could, if anything he unsettled her, turned her on. That she could unleash such hell-bound ways in him almost made her smile.

His resistance wavered under her hold.


End file.
